


Perfection

by AlexFierro



Category: Lego Elves: Secrets of Elvendale (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Intimacy, anyway, the sex is more poetic than anything and its not there to be erotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexFierro/pseuds/AlexFierro
Summary: There are few things better than the time they spend together.





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> please note that the sex here isnt supposed to be erotic? i mean i guess it can be, but i wrote it to show a certain level and a certain type of intimacy

There are few things better than the time they spend together.

Naida listens to Rosalyn gasp softly as she pushes her fingers in and out of her, slowly and gently. This isn't nearly the first time and it won't nearly be the last time they do this, with emotions showing and nothing held back.

Rosalyn isn't loud now because she never is. Her breaths come out heavily, but not with too much noise, and the only times she moans, which she does quietly, are when Naida's thumb runs over the most sensitive part of her body.

It's nice when things like this can last. Naida enjoys every moment she spends giving pleasure to her girlfriend, and Rosalyn doesn't get impatient as she's slowly unraveled beneath the other girl's touch.

There's something so magical about this.

The elf lying on the bed, thighs trembling and breathing becoming more uneven, inhales sharply and lets it out in a forceful rush. “N-Naida, I'm—I'm very close—”

That brings a soft smile to Naida's face. She thumbs over the little bundle of nerves between Rosalyn's legs, causing the other to let out a moan louder than the ones she's made up to this point, repeating her girlfriend's name through the high of her orgasm.

She lays still on the bed after that, chest rising and falling at a gradually slowing pace.

Naida takes the fingers she was using and sucks the mess off of them.

“You are a blessing,” Rosalyn says breathlessly. “You are _perfect_.”

It's times like these that Naida doesn't know what to say, because the perfect one here is Rosalyn. She is confident and beautiful in ways Naida feels she can only dream of. Rosalyn is the one who is perfect, the one who is a blessing.

It isn't that Naida is lacking in self-esteem; it's that Rosalyn is so wonderful that she can't see how the other elf can love her so much. Naida used to think she was flawless, but now she realizes that isn't the case. She is flawed, but she is so _perfect_ , and Naida loves her for everything she is.

Rosalyn pushes herself up so she's halfway sitting. Her hair is tangled a little, but she runs her fingers through it to try to work some of the small knots out. She's smiling softly and her eyes are gentle. There is nothing in this world more pure, Naida thinks, than when they're together and enjoying each other to the fullest

Rosalyn's body is through with the last of the trembling, the shakiness from being overwhelmed with sensation and the shakiness from what Naida is able to do, and she reaches her hand out to run the backs of her middle and index fingers over Naida's cheekbone.

There is comfort in every light touch Rosalyn gives her. It's hard to believe that someone like her exists.

“You are _so_ good to me, Naida,” she says. “I love you so much.”

Naida doesn't know what to say. “I love you, too.”

The darker elf takes Naida's chin and kisses her. Her lips are soft and she's good at what she does. Naida likes it when it's earlier in the day and Rosalyn kisses her when she has lipstick on. She leaves marks on the other elf's mouth, her jawline, her neck. But right now, this is what a perfect kiss is, this is what it feels like.

They've both been teased for it by the others. Sophie used to think it was gross and tell them to get a room. Aira always told them it was cute.

But there is no one to see them now, and no one should be, not at their most intimate. There is something very distinctly different about kissing and holding each other close under the cover of darkness in a room all by themselves than there is about holding hands while out with friends and exchanging little kisses every once in a while.

There's also something even _more_ different than sharing nonsexual moments of intimacy after indulging in more carnal activities.

It's nice to be out with friends and they both agree on it, but there's a unique magic about this as well.

A lot of things are perfect in their relationship, and this is one of them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> please dont come here telling me im sexualizing minors


End file.
